


the moon and the sun

by lavande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, luna and ginny quite literally being star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavande/pseuds/lavande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her hand clasped around your<br/>hip, warming your skin,<br/>she's gone, again,<br/>quicker than the sunburn she left you as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon and the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)  
> i'm neither a native speaker nor very talented at writing poetry, so don't expect too much.  
> either way, enjoy this piece.

you are a goddess  
that's what your mother told you  
but those who were supposed to  
place worship at your feet,  
spit insults at your face.

you are alone.  
that's what you know after endless years  
and years of isolation, even the stars in front of your eyes, once amazing  
and exciting - special - have  
started to sting, too bright and too energetic  
they are everything you wish to be.  
or to have. 

the sun is a man.  
that is what the myths used to say, you looked  
it up, spent a whole night in the library, (insomnia  
your only friend)  
when her entrance  
had seemed to colour the world a different shade,  
what a relief in reds and pinks  
and yellows.  
you don't ever want to look away anymore.

she is a goddess  
that's what you realise, when you you brew love  
and all you smell is her, her, her ...  
when you look up at the sky and see  
her there, a break in the clouds.  
you drink her pumpkin juice laugh.

you are broken  
and she isn't going to fix it  
her orange halo-hair is spread out on the pillow,  
her hand clasped around your  
hip, warming your skin,  
she's gone, again,  
quicker than the sunburn she left you as a gift.


End file.
